


Ruby's Snack

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Red Warrior - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Prompt: "story of my life" and character: Red





	Ruby's Snack

“You want to talk about it?” Mulan asks. That’s what Ruby loves about her: she’s perceptive and notices Ruby gets twitchy this day every year; she’s straightforward and just says something.

But after all this time, she’s mostly made peace. “Hey, it’s the story of my life. I ate my boyfriend.”

Though Ruby won’t pretend distraction doesn’t help, so after a moment she repeats, “I ate my boyfriend,” and adds with a wicked grin, “Now I’m gonna eat my girlfriend,” sinking to her knees in front of Mulan’s chair.

The way Mulan goes almost cross-eyed in shock is worth it.


End file.
